


Never Trust A Glam Trash Boy

by LittleMissLiesmith



Series: The Better The Lives We Lead [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mundane Setting, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, christmas gifts, counterculture AU, glam trash Cecil, grunge carlos, punk rock earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/pseuds/LittleMissLiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few facts about life: </p><p>1.  Carlos Mendez’s life is not a soap opera.<br/>2.  Carlos Mendez loves Cecil Palmer.<br/>3.  Cecil Palmer loves Carlos Mendez.<br/>4.  Earl Harlan loves Cecil Palmer.<br/>5.  Cecil Palmer loves Earl Harlan<br/>6.  Earl Harlan loves Cecil Palmer<br/>7.  Earl Harlan loves Carlos Mendez<br/>8.  Carlos Mendez is starting to love Earl Harlan<br/>9.  Dana, Vithya, and Maureen all love each other<br/>10.  Dana now has a plan to get Carlos Mendez, Cecil Palmer, and Earl Harlan to all love each other<br/>12.  But no one’s quite sure if they want that or not.<br/>13.  Half of them have family at a posh boarding school and the family wants them to stay apart<br/>14.  Fact 1 is a bald-faced lie and everyone knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust A Glam Trash Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



> Are the seven people who prompted me to write smut happy yet?
> 
> So I did some research into Maine consent laws for this fic, as it’s part of the larger Better Lives to Lead high school AU. And what I found is that the consent age is 16 and there’s a five year exemption—so a 14-15 year old can have sex with someone over sixteen if the age difference is less than five years. 
> 
> Anything occurring here is between consenting parties over 17, and none is between an adult and a minor according to the Maine laws. Ages are:  
> Earl, 19, out of school  
> Cecil, 18, senior  
> Carlos, 17, oldest in his grade, junior (his parents held him back to be in the same grade as Andres)  
> Dana, 18, senior  
> Maureen, just turned 17, junior  
> Vithya, 19, first-year college student
> 
> For PunkRockGaia. Gaia, I still cannot believe you bother reading my work or that you let me borrow your fab glam trash baby; but thank you.

There was a small apartment located in a run-down but mostly clean building tucked into the corner of one of the back alleys of Night Vale Town. The apartment was located on the third floor and always smelled faintly of smoke; at the very least, the two inhabitant’s belongings were usually put away, cheap clothing folded into drawers and makeup under the counters.

Cecil Palmer owned the apartment, according to the lease; Earl Harlan paid half the rent for a place to sleep every night; Carlos Mendez slept over half the time and when he wasn’t in the lab or at a concert, he spent his free time there, too. Over holidays Kevin Free had a bedroom under the stairs outside the apartment, attached to the rest by a door in the kitchen. Sometimes Dana Cardinal would be over, having left Maureen at their place for some alone time and dropped Vithya off for her internship at the hospital.

There was also a cat named Khoshekh, a tom with a tendency to bring home neighborhood stray kittens. Cecil and Earl cared for them and passed them on to Dana and Maureen, who then sold them or gave them away to the neighbors. It was a decent enough business; besides, Cecil liked cats, even if Carlos was rather allergic.

The glam trash boys and girls who lived in and visited the apartment didn’t like much. Cecil liked clubbing, talking, his brother, sex, and a variety of self-destructive habits; Carlos liked science, pranking Luciano, his siblings, and concerts; Earl liked cooking, clubbing, being the oldest, and the scouts troupe he led; Dana liked being the most responsible, her girlfriends Maureen and Vithya, and rubbing what she had in Cecil’s face (in a polite way, of course. Most of the time.)

What they had in common was that they cared for each other.

-O-

Dana, Maureen, and Vithya had worked out a while ago what, exactly, they were going to do. When Maureen and Dana loved each other, and Vithya loved both of them and both of them loved Vithya, it was only natural that they all get on into one big happy relationship. They rotated who sat in the backseat, split household chores equally, Maureen and Dana took turns driving Vithya to her internship, and they went on dates to restaurants with round tables.

Now they were just waiting for Cecil, Carlos, and Earl to work out their soap opera and follow their lead.

Dana sat hanging off the edge of Cecil and Earl’s old corduroy couch, the edges of her hijab and a few stray strands of hair brushing against the worn carpet. “Is Carlos coming with you tonight?” she asked Cecil as he ran around the apartment, tugging on skintight cyan jeans, a mesh vest, bangles, and a short lacy skirt.

“No, Earl is,” he said, yanking fingerless gloves on and pushing gold rings down his middle finger.

“Ooh. A _date_?”

“No, not a _date_ , Dana. Earl and I aren’t dating.”

“…but you _could_ be.”

“Alas, no.” Cecil fluffed his hair with his fingers, pulling the bleached top layer to each side to reveal the dark purple buzz cut below. “Forget it, Dana. Earl and I are _just_ friends.”

“You have sex with practically everyone in the club unless you’d have to pay for it!” Dana said, exasperated. “Why not Earl _and_ Carlos?”

“I’m _not_ discussing this with you, Dana.” Cecil grabbed his bag. “Go home.”

With that, he ran out, slammed the door, and was gone.

-O-

“Get up. I want a cappuccino.”

Dana woke up to Maureen straddling her waist and wearing no clothing at all. “Hm?”

“I want coffee,” Maureen repeated, leaning forward and bracing her arms on either side of Dana so they were nose-to-nose. “Make me coffee.”

Dana’s legs went up to wrap around Maureen’s hips. “I’m not cappuccino. Don’t you want something else first?”

Maureen tilted her head, considering, then grinned. “You first. Then a cappuccino. Hm?”

“A’right,” Dana muttered, smiling up at Maureen.

Maureen gently tugged on Dana’s short curls and leaned in for a deep kiss, rocking against her girlfriend and humming into the hollow of her throat. “Pity Vithya had to stay the night.”

“Why d’you say that?”

Maureen turned and Dana looked up to see Vithya standing in the doorway of the bedroom wearing jeans and nothing on top, hair braided back and swinging around her hips. She smirked. “Got done my shift early ,” she said, sauntering over to the bed and swishing her hips. “Decided to come home in case you were having fun without me.”

“Nooo,” Dana said. “We wouldn’t dream of it.” This was a rather ridiculous statement as one of her hands was creeping down Maureen’s neck and the other was gently tugging Vithya closer by the hip. “And even if we _had_ …” Vithya toppled into the bed next to them. “You’re here now to fix that.”

“It wasn’t half so fun without you,” Maureen cooed, rolling off Dana to straddle Vithya, undoing the button on her jeans as she bit the other’s neck.

“Only because I showed up,” Vithya said with amusement, wriggling out of her trousers and holding Maureen’s hips, tracing a thumb over the tattoo of an orange slice on her hipbone. “You would’ve managed just—“ She gasped, barely managing to squeak out “ _fine_!” as Maureen twisted her hips and, in one smooth move, slid down to rest her chin on Vithya’s stomach with an impish grin.

“Care to give me a hand, Dana?” she asked.

Dana shook her head, eyes wide and dark, and began to slip out of her nightgown. “I’ll just enjoy the show,” she muttered, leaning in.

Maureen winked and slid down further. “Suit yourself,” she said before pressing her lips to the inside of Vithya’s thigh and flicking her tongue out.

Vithya shrieked again, wiggling her hips impatiently. “Get on with it!”

“Fine, fine.”

“Less talking and more sex. Please?” Vithya lifted her legs and crossed her ankles overtop of Maureen.

The other girl leaned in. “Sure. Are you sure that’s what you want and not a cappuccino?”

“Sometimes I hate you.”

“Oh, you love me and you know it.”

Vithya’s shriek could be heard from down the hall.

-O-

Cecil had gotten to the point in the night where he could only hear the baseline of the music as it flowed around him, banging out a rhythm into heart and head. He grabbed another shotglass from the bar and downed it, the fire of the drink mixing in a lovely way with the sugar dusting the rim of the glass and whatever it was that he was on that night.

He felt someone’s hands on his hips from behind and grinned, pushing backwards into them and grinding against their leg. “Hey there,” he purred.

“Hey there, sweet thing.” The voice was oddly familiar but Cecil didn’t dwell on it, choosing instead to hum and raise his arms, letting the stranger press up close against him. Maybe he’d be going home with someone tonight—that would be a change from the usual alley sex—although probably not.

The man—oh, yes, _definitely_ a man—behind him purred and gripped Cecil tighter. “So, Ceec—“

Cecil stopped still and whipped around. “ _Earl!?_ ”

Earl stepped back, hands raised and shock in his eyes. “Ceec—“

But Cecil was already flying out of the club.

-O-

Dana crossed her arms and sighed, watching Cecil go. “Told you so. Pay up.”

Vithya passed her a twenty. “I really did think that would work.”

“Apparently not.” Dana pocketed the bill and hopped off the barstool. “I’m gonna get those boys together if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I certainly don’t doubt that.” Vithya leaned on her shoulder. “You never fail, sweet.”

Dana grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I said I'd do smut, I didn't say it'd be good.


End file.
